


just say that you want it

by jiwonyaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwonyaoi/pseuds/jiwonyaoi
Summary: “you like this sort of thing?” he asked as akaashi gasped in pain. “who did this? your master?” he groped akaashi’s already hard front. “a woman?” he made a long pause that made akaashi shiver “or perhaps a man?” he asked as he leaned into his ear.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	just say that you want it

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired on Junai Dropout! and like 36% of the dialogue is from said yaoi. 
> 
> title from want it by Two Feet

“the usual please.”

bokuto absolutely despised working at the cafe shop. the pay was mediocre and although he asked for a part time, his boss made him work endless nights on end. the only good thing that came out of getting that job was meeting the gorgeous intern that visited at 6pm religiously every single day the shop was open.

little did he know akaashi spent every cent he had on decent, overly priced coffee just to see bokuto’s smile a couple times a week. if he once wrote a message for the complaint box requesting the shop to open seven days a week, nobody had to know.

akaashi was always a little too friendly but bokuto never thought much of it. _he probably has a nice girlfriend, hes way to pretty to be single. too bad i’m a top and he’s straight._

“here’s your order.” bokuto handed akaashi his warm drink, grazing his hand. _he’s so my type_ , akaashi thought as he felt the lingering touch of bokuto’s hand.

“next in line please” bokuto cheerily called out. “seems like the storm is really closing in, they said it would pour all day today and tomorrow”, an older woman, maybe in her sixties conversed with the man at the register.

the weather forecast was on point.

it was pouring hard and although it was already dark, you could see occasional white flashes because of the lightning.

“may i come in?” a dripping wet akaashi made his way in before bokuto could even nod his head. the poor man was soaking and shaking because of the cold rain.

“im going to prepare you something to warm you up” _, 12oz cappuccino with soy milk and one spoonful of brown sugar_ , he recited his usual order with ease.

as soon as bokuto made his way back to prepare some coffee, just like in movies, the power went out.

“we should dry your jacket, you’ll probably have to get back soon.”

“n- no no, thats okay.”

“i insist. youll have to return to work eventually and we can’t have you like this.”

akaashi blushed profusely. he could simply tell the worried man that the office let everyone go early that day, but that would’ve put a bump in his plans. his white button down shirt had turned almost completely transparent. bokuto had fantasized countless times of what akaashi would look like under his work suit but no dream could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

as he took the smaller boy’s jacket off he couldn’t believe his eyes. under the wet shirt you could faintly read the word slut written in black smack in the middle of his chest.

worry overpower him. “WHO DID THIS TO YOU?” he screamed at the younger man. all akaashi could do was blush.

“DID THEY FORCE YOU?” again, no response.

bokuto lost his composure and raised the shirt so he could see clearly. to make sure he wasnt just imagining things.

akaashi’s face turned completely red. bokuto’s eyes opened in shock as he came to the realization of what was really going on. more foul words were written down his torso.

_nipple rings. he has his nipples pierced._

all shame left bokuto’s body as he raised his hand and sharply tugged on the ring.

“you like this sort of thing?” he asked as akaashi gasped in pain. “who did this? your master?” he groped akaashi’s already hard front. “a woman?” he made a long pause that made akaashi shiver “or perhaps a man?” he asked as he leaned into his ear.

“slut huh? then shall i use you...?” his voice dropped even more, lips barely grazing akaashi’s ear.

akaashi was already gone. his already small eyes looked glossier than even and his pupils looked completely blown.

“yes,” akkashi said as he dropped to his knees without needing instructions. bokuto unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening cock.

he thanked all the gods when he saw akaashi’s eager face, hands gripping his own thighs, tongue out patiently waiting for permission.

“go ahead baby.” bokuto said.

“thank you for the meal” bokuto didn’t know how he had never noticed before. he thought he knew everything about this man. how had he missed his tongue piercing?

akaashi broke character for a milisecond. he was sure bokuto wouldn’t notice but sucking the cock belonging to his year long crush? someone he had given up on ages ago? it was just for a millisecond, but he felt butterflies on his stomach as he felt himself smile. it was when he met bokutos eyes he immediately knew he had noticed his nerves.

“do you want to keep going?” bokuto asked in a low voice and he leaned eye level. it was so intimate. so pure. he spoke in the softest voice afraid if hed speak even an octave higher, akaashi would break. akaashi couldnt find his voice. he was never really vocal to begin with. a new surge of confidence burst through him and he leaned in and kissed the golden eyed boy. the kiss it self was chaste. or it was meant to be. two seconds later akaashi was desperately biting whatever came in contact with his teeth. soon it became a tongue war, see who could win, and while akaashi was definitely the most experienced out of the pair, he surrendered easily and he slipped deeper into a submissive headspace.

bokuto stopped the kiss and stood up straight, pointing his cock near akaashi’s face. he leaned in and his piercing prodded bokuto’s head with ease, his tongue swirled skillfully around the head and bokuto could not help but feel jealous. how many guys had akaashi been with to be this good at giving head?

after teasing the head for a while he licked a stripe from his balls to the tip only to take him in completely into the back of his throat. without gagging. the piercing made everything better. he was so deep in akaashi’s mouth. it was too much but not once did the smaller boy complain.

bokuto’s breath hitched as he saw how flushed and fucked akaashi’s face looked.

“show me your tongue,” akaashi obeyed playfully, long enough for bokuto to be satisfied then he dipped the small metal ball into bokutos head once again. “stop teasing me.” his dom persona crawled out and snapped.

he roughly pulled his hair, feeding his dick to an eager akaashi. seeing him in tears should not have turned him on even more.

“fuck, ‘kaashi youre so good for me”, bokuto moaned, “just like that.”

bokuto‘s climax was near. “stop. im close, stop”, he commanded. more like begged but akaashi had no plans on stopping. his thighs trembled as he begged, as akaashi forced himself full up to the hilt. bokuto came so deep in his throat that akaashi gagged loudly, so much so that bokuto was worried but he didn’t get off his dick until after it stopped twitching, until every drop of come was licked clean. seconds later akaashi’s whole body convulsed.

“did you...?” the older male asked carefully. he wasnt sure what had just happened. akaashi’s hands never left his own thighs. “did you just come untouched?”

he didn’t need to answer, the wet spot in front of his pants was obvious.

bokuto placed his fingers under akaashi’s chin. ever so slowly, akaashi gracefully raised to his feet only to be roughly manhandled against the counter.

bokuto stepped back for a second. he had to admire the sight in front of him. akaashi’s face was a mess. his hair stuck against his sweaty forehead, saliva dribbled from his chin... it was pornographic. his slightly toned abdomen was still wet from the rain. but what surprised him the most was seeing his erection, standing proud. how was he still so hard even after coming untouched?

he unbuckled his own belt and discarded it along with trousers to a random corner. he spread his own cheeks, hole twitching in anticipation.

“how are you already so stretched out?”, bokuto asked but he knew the answer. the twitching hole was shiny with lube, ready to take whatever

“to think gentle and handsome akaashi keiji is actually this lewd,” bokuto whispered to himself and he shoved in two fingers. they slid in deliciously. the velvety insides twitching for more. he slid his fingers in and out, purposely missing the boy’s prostate.

akaashi was already a panting mess, bent over, face first on the counter. he tried looking back but the strain on his neck was almost too much. almost.

bokuto pulled on his hair, making his back arch as he rammed inside without warning. gripping the smaller boys waist, he slid out slowly barely leaving the head in only to ram back in. akaashi yelped in pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “more, master. please give it to me harder.” he begged, and who was bokuto to deny him?

he nailed his prostate over and over again until he couldnt hold it in no more. bokuto yanked his head back even further so that his chest was agaisnt akaashi’s toned back. one arm wrapped around his waist and the other carelessly tugging at akaashi’s abused nipples. _fuck, this man is going to be the death of me._

akaashi’s ass was filled with come for the first time that night. as soon as bokuto pulled out, akaashi sat to face him. he pulled on his nipples even harder, he simply loved the pain.

“more.” he begged, as he spread his cheeks. “my hole... please use it.”

how could bokuto say no to that?  
he was already spent. he was already sore. but he knew an opportunity like this would never come by again. it was now or never.

akaashi had come so much his dick was already limp. dripping from the head. he couldn’t remember when was the last time he came so much consecutively. but he didn’t care. he just wanted to please bokuto. he felt exhausted but nothing was more satisfying that seeing bokuto furrow his brows in concentration as he continued to use his hole however he pleased.

he continued thrusting into akaashi, chasing his release. seeing him pull on his own nipples stirred something inside of him. a side even he didn’t know he had. he raised his hand as he kept thrusting inside and wrapped it around akaashi’s neck. at first he was gentle, his grip was barely there, only meant to tell akaashi that he was the one in control. but hearing akaashi moan in pleasure are soon as his hand came into contact with his neck, he pressed harder to restrict his airways.

akaashi gasped for air but bokuto didnt budge.

_1, 2, 3..._

_...17, 18, 19..._

he counted in his head as he sucked on the younger man’s tongue. 23 seconds. 23 seconds of restricting his airway was all it took to bring akaashi over the edge one more time. he had already come so much, only a few drops came out. he shook violently as his ass clenched down on bokuto’s dick with a deadly grip.

bokuto emptied once more into akaashi and all akaashi could do was laugh in ecstasy. he looked so gone. he felt floaty all over, like he wasnt even part of his own body. his legs couldn’t stop shaking even after orgasming. his cheeks were completely flushed. his nipples looked raw, abused even but they were still standing proud.

bokuto exited the man and went behind the counter. he came back with a moist towel. “you did so good for me baby,” he said over and over again but all akaashi could to was stare as bokuto cleaned him completely.

once he was completely clean, bokuto dressed him up. “how are you feeling ?” he asked.

“wow, just wow. that was—“ he struggled to find the right words.

“yeah.” bokuto smiled and kissed him gently as if they hadn’t just had the dirtiest sex over a counter.

“akaashi?” bokuto asked softly, lips still pressed against the others’. “i know this isnt my place to say after what ive done but are you really happy with someone who made you do something like this?” he whispered hurriedly. “if it were me—“

“if it were you?”

“id do it if you’d like it, but i wouldn’t let other people see or let you do dangerous things with them. can’t it be me?” bokuto’s voice was barely a whisper now. he refused to look at akaashi’s eyes. he didn’t have the courage to.

akaashi pushed him away, just enough to see his face. “i wrote these myself,” he paused, “do you think someone would really want to date me? today i stopped before work at the station toilet and wrote this.”

bokuto’s already huge eyes widened even more. “my plan was to go home after i saw you and jerk off. id never thought id had a chance with you...”

 _huh?_ bokuto was at loss for words. “ILL DATE YOU.” he blurted. _fuck oh my god that was so uncool._ “i’ll date you if you’ll have me.” bokuto said, now more composed. he was looking at the floor nervously. who would’ve thought such a dominant person was actually this shy.

akaashi grabbed bokuto’s waist. he leaned in to gently whisper, “take care of me, bokuto-san”

_the end._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so any and all feedback is appreciated! if you think this sucked that’s absolutely valid but please say why so i can improve! if you read until now then thank you <3
> 
> fun fact, i made my ace friend read this bc i wanted input (ily andy)
> 
> also english isn’t my first language so sorry if there’s any errors !!


End file.
